Tus Labios De Hielo
by pr1ncessaBlack
Summary: Jane,la grácil niña de ojos azules y cuerpo perfecto que derritió a Stefan, el antiguo seductor de ojos rojos,él no tuvo opción,la deseó,la hizo suya sólo una vez,pero para toda la eternidad ...OneShoT, pasen y lean.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino de la tímida Steph Meyer. La historia fue co-creada con mi mejor Amigo Rubén, una noche de aburrimiento y las hormonas un tanto alborotadas a causa del encierro. Dsifruten y como ya saben! **

**.**

**Reviews!**

**.**

**Tus Labios De Hielo**

**.**

.

Se inclinó hacia un lado, sus fríos labios tocaron su cuello, entonces ella se percató que no era de él a quien ella deseaba, él estaba a miles de kilómetros, quizá ya dormido, con un corazón aún latiéndole…

Entonces apuró desenfrenadamente tras las escaleras y cerró con llave la puerta de su dormitorio. Se acercó a la ventana, donde el viento se estremeció al ver aquélla desnudez blanca, y recorrió las persianas para ocultar aquél erotismo que nadie se hubiera imaginado podía caber en ésos ojos rojos.

Oyó crujir la madera, giró su hermosa cabeza hacia la esquina de su cuarto y él se acercó. Quiso huir, sin embargo, la forma de hablar, ése hálito seductor y sexual que emanaba de él, la invadió. La hizo estremecerse nada más pensar en lo que él, ése arrebatador asesino podría hacerle sentir. Se acurrucó en la cama y cerró los ojos, intentando pensar sin pensar. Pero no era un sueño lo que le ocurría…

Sintió la fría y hermosa mano acariciar su tobillo, la palma de sus manos y poco a poco, fue cayendo en la inconsciencia de placer provocado por un maestro en la inocencia de aquélla joven de ojos azulado. Gimió de placer cuando él tocó sus muslos. Y se dio cuenta que el sueño siempre es la imitación de aquello que en la vida real se puede lograr, cuando una desenfadada lujuria de aquella máscara de castidad en la noche rozó cada uno de sus poros y aquél inhumano le provocó que se erizara el vello de la nuca, probó la sensación de su lengua, helada y amaestrada a los placeres de un mundo al cual, no pertenecía.

Quería gritar y se dio cuenta de la imprudencia que eso ocasionaría, pero no importaba…El mundo terrenal parecía estar ahora lejísimos de aquellas manos firmes y voluntariosas que una y otra vez le tocaban tan suavemente que casi tatuaban alrededor de aquél vientre hermoso y extremadamente excitado. Entonces ella lo besó, buscó nuevamente probar ése elixir de amor, él la acarició firmemente, mientras iba acompasando las llamas de un fuego que en aquél lugar del vientre, le quemaba.

La contempló enteramente, y luego, sin previo aviso, la hizo suya. La miró a los ojos y se internó en ése aberrante espacio sin tiempo que siempre había insistido en llamar pupilas, y quiso decirle que la amaba, se internó una y otra vez en una danza que les quemaba las entrañas y hacía transpirar la mayor señal de frío, ´le se ceñía fuertemente a sus caderas y la miraba a los ojos que se derretían en un delicioso candor de aprisionados gemidos. Era un momento de placer, la agonía que ella sintió al preguntarse del amor prohibido y sincero se desvaneció al momento en que ella gimió más fuerte. Él la presionó con más fuerza y se acercó, la besó en aquellos pechos creados para el placer, subió hacia su hombro, y cuando llegó al cuello, sencillamente la mordió con ésos labios que soportaban firmemente la presión en el delgado cuello…Y disfrutó aún mucho más.

Jane miró al techo y supo, solamente supo que por vez primera quiso dominar a ésa sombra helada que le había tocado el cuerpo, el alma y el corazón. Tomó su camisa y salvajemente la abrió, dejó al descubierto el pecho perfecto y con manos temblorosas lo recorrió. Lo asió con fuerza casi dañina, pero él…Sólo respondió con miradas tenues y delgadas. Ella recorrió su espalda una y otra vez y tocó aquéllas piernas que tantas veces soñó en silencio. Recorrió lo íntimo de ésa inesperada desnudez y se dio cuenta que, para su gran beneficio, era mejor de lo que podía haber esperado. Se detuvo a observarle completo y luego, en un arranque de frenesí, deseó saber su sabor, pues el olor era el de un animal enervado, feroz de algo que ella sabía bien podría alargar para el sólo placer de ambos. Lo sintió en su boca, palpitante, aún más caliente, desplegando un líquido caliente: Sabor caramelo de miel y leche.

Entonces Stefan la acostó, ella lo miró a la expectativa de la culminación total, pues cada una de sus entrañas estaba caliente. Él tomó su mano como pidiendo permiso y con aquellos despampanantes ojos rojos, la miró hasta lo profundo de su joven alma humana, tocó las piernas y las abrió cual entrada a la gloria, sintió la palidez y el calor de sus muslos cuando recorrió con su nariz la parte interna de ésa zona tan sensible. Olfateó cual sabueso, como aquél cazador que antes de ejecutar, desea jugar un momento, haciendo esperar, en la excitante agonía a la joven recostada en lo más suave de las sensaciones humanas. Probó la lengua en sus piernas y sintió la humedad que su cuerpo producía, se acercó más y más, lenta y fatídicamente volvió a aspirar, era un olor asombroso, cálido, de animal temeroso, una cálida capa de pequeñas perlas de sudor recorría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, agua para su sed, se extendía cual valle en el desierto. Ella se movió desesperada, su cadera se alzó cuando la lengua helada de aquél ángel frío la rozó rítmicamente, él aprovechó ésos movimientos para atrapar sus caderas arqueadas, tomó entre sus manos aquél trasero redondeado y lo subió, sus manos rozaron la piel suave de seda blanca, se internó más aún con la lengua, pero aún había una fina capa de la doncella que la joven aún era.

Volteó todo su cuerpo mientras ella perdía la cordura, besó una espalda perfecta y de líneas suaves, ella tomó las manos de él de forma ansiosa y las acomodó debajo de ella. En sus pechos, él simplemente sonrió mientras moría cada espacio de su cuerpo, y degustaba ése tibio sabor a lujuriosa pasión desenfrenada, sin saber cómo, la aprisionó, la tocó y la tuvo quieta.

Quería contenerse, no explotar del puro placer que le propiciaba tenerla ahí, desnuda. Pero la espera se hacía muy larga… y suspirando por lo bajo, cedió a sus impulsos. Justo cuando ella como animal desenfrenado, deseaba no moverse ante la sensación, su cuerpo no quería ser dominado, dejó sus impulsos en carne viva. Dejaría que ella lo tomara, cerró los ojos mientras las ávidas manos de la todavía doncella le quitaban todos los resquicios de paciencia que pudieran estorbarle. Mas sin embargo, ella siguió inmóvil y lentamente, recorrió la curvada espalda por ambos lados, tomó y degustó aquella rejada de costillas, succionando la piel y respirando un frío excitante, y al mismo tiempo, doloroso.

Bajó su boca hasta aquellos atributos de la espalda baja, apresándolos con los dientes, mordiendo sin morder, jugueteando como aquella muchacha y la hizo suya. Se introdujo con un desesperado frenesí, se inundó de la humedad caliente de la joven, que después de sentirlo dentro por vez segunda, apenas podía articular palabra, los sentidos trataban de decidir que era dominante, el dolor… o el placer.

Stefan la miró a los ojos, unos ojos cerrados hasta que parecían desaparecer y esperó a que ella lo viera para empezara, una y otra vez entró y salió por aquél sexo que derramaba fuerza y emoción. Jane se aferró a las sábanas sabiendo que nada de eso la ayudaría a soportar ése placer, no aguantó más y sus gritos resonaron de placer a lo largo del corredor. Pero no le importaba, estaba sintiendo demasiado el amor.

Quiso arañar y morder y perderse en un mundo donde nunca… nunca terminara. Y él la asió con fuerza notando que ya estaba más segura, afinó la técnica, hizo que la velocidad no fuera patada por la torpeza y con el notable vigor de sus años, la hizo quedar rendida en una noche, donde cada fusión parecía completa e irrepetible. Una y otra vez las gotas de sudor se mezclaban entre sus vientres y él tomó sus senos agitados por el movimiento, apenas los rozó y fue suficiente para sentir ése helado tacto que le hacía estremecerse terriblemente. Tocó sus piernas y grabó cada línea de sus piernas a sus costados.

Ella tocó aquellos muslos duros y marcados por la fuerza de la naturaleza y recorrió lo estético de su cuerpo, en el movimiento perfecto de aquel sensual momento donde no parecía que nada fuera mínimamente estorbable.

Stefan se acercó más y la penetró completamente, hasta quedar cara a cara con ella, con los brazos y las piernas, juntos y fundidos.

Jane no abría ya los ojos, su paraíso era ya demasiado magnífico, entonces él explotó como jamás lo había hecho en sus tantos años de existencia, tomados mano a mano, fundidos en el calor de un líquido cálido y libre que corría por sus entrañas, él cerró los ojos mientras sentía los labios de ella buscarle.

Era un placer perfecto…lleno de todo lo que ella conoció ésa noche de estrellas y silencio entendido, cuando por fin quedó dormida, recargada en el pecho de él, sintió que algo había cambiado, pero no lograba atinar qué era. Tal vez su nueva descubierta vida de pasión, era el contacto con él, que ya no era frío y escalofriante, sino cálido y electrizante.

Ya no era la misma, maldito embaucador que la tomó mientras dejaba de ser ella misma, o quizá era bendito por no haber mostrado que en realidad nada cambia totalmente, inclusive el amor pro el cual había accedido a tantas y tantas caricias de un totalmente conocido…

¿Desapareció? ¿O fue el sudor de sus párpados lo que le hizo parecer eso? … Necesitaba meditarlo, pero su piel nívea le indicaba que bien podría no ser un sueño, sino un lindo e íntimo secreto para toda la eternidad. Y si bien no pudo considerarse el fin, fue porque su vida ya no tenía un final.

Se levantó y despacio, muy despacio, perdió su mirada en aquel infinito cielo estrellado que innegablemente tenía derechos para verter aquél líquido helado y delgado que al contacto con el aire formaba la brisa que le refrescó la cara, y ésas pares descubiertas de su feminidad que ante los lindos recortes de su vestido mostraban, lo que era ahora una mujer.

Suspiró y pensó si acaso la realidad tendría algún sentido en ésta vida…

.

**Reviews please!**

**Gracias por todo fanaticos!**


End file.
